No Name Hotel
by AkaOkami
Summary: Years has passed, and everyone has finally graduated from Astrae Hill. And for some reason Shizuma's called everyone to New York, but for what?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Strawberry Panic.**

* * *

"Amazing!" Nagisa said in excitement. She pressed her hands against the plastic-like windows and stared out.

Tamao looked over the red head's shoulder. "Ah, you're right Nagisa-chan."

"There're so many tall buildings. They're everywhere!" One of her friends said.

The bus fully exited the tunnel and everyone shifted to the sides of the bus looking out of their own seat windows. Skyscrapers standing on every street, with giant billboards that covered each wall towering over the city. The sidewalks were covered with thousands of people, all bunched together, while the streets were packed with cars and buses. "And I thought only Shinjuku was this busy."

"That one must be the "_Emperor State Building"._" The former Spica student pointed out.

A few mimicked the girl in a questioning tone. "_Emperor State Building?..." _

"Wait..." Nagisa said in confusion, scratching her head. "I thought America didn't have a king." She looked at her blue headed friend.

Tamao giggled at the girl's confusion. "There isn't, Nagisa-chan."

"You really are clueless, huh, Nagisa?" Chihaya immediately slapped Noriko's arm for her rude comment.

"It's pronounced _"Empire State Building"." _Yaya corrected the pink haired girl.

Tsubomi gave a confused look before realizing her mistake. "I-I knew that!" She said as she slumped into her seat.

A wide smirk appeared on the older girl's face. "Is that so?" She teased.

"Shut up!" Tsubomi shouted back in embarrassment.

"Heh." Yaya decided to leave the poor girl alone. Instead she decided poke her head over the bus seat to see what her blonde friend was up to. "Hey, are you two gonna make kissy faces at each other all day?" She teased.

The blonde face began to blush. "Yaya-chan!" Hikari pouted.

"It's okay Hikari." Amane said as she kissed the younger girl's forehead. "We can continue this later." She whispered into the girl's ear.

Hikari happily nodded in response.

"There's no use Yaya. Those are practically joined at the hip." Even Tamao was teasing the two love birds.

The blonde, whose face has turned an even darker shade of red, shot a look at Yaya. The dark haired girl only raised her hands as if surrendering. "Hey, wasn't me this time."

"You guys seem to be having fun over there." Chikaru said from the back of the bus.

"Fun? Hey don't leave us out! "Kizuna and Remon stuck their heads out from where they were seated.

The girls who were left out of the conversation began bunching up towards the front of the bus.

The blue haired girl turned her attention back to her red head friend. "Ne, Nagisa. Which hotel are we heading to anyways?"

"Hotel, um...I don't really know?"

"Ehhhhhh!" Everyone said in an union.

"How could you not know Nagisa?" "Didn't Hanazono-san tell you?"

Her friends began bombing the poor girl with questions.

"Well, Shizuma only told me that we were going to this New York for this "BIG PARTY"." The red head said as she moved her arms in a circular motion. "Then she told me to bring my closest friends."

"That's it?" Yaya questioned. "Geez, I don't wanna end up lost in New York because of you, Nagisa." The black haired girl said bluntly.

"Yaya!" Tsubomi scolded the girl.

"Ah, wait!" The red head remembered. "Shizuma did say that someone will be waiting for us at the hotel, so it should be okay."

"Anyone you know Nagisa-onee-sama?" Chiyo asked.

"I don't know who the person is, but Shizuma said that she was the daughter of the owner of the hotel. And that she also went to school at Astrae Hill."

"Hey hey! Maybe it's Tomori-senpai!" Kizuna said. "I heard she came from a very wealthy family so maybe her dad's the owner of this place."

"Kizuna." Remon shook her head. "Half of the girls at Astrae Hill pretty much come from wealthy family." She pointed out. "There's no way we can tell if it's Tomori-senpai or not."

"That's why I said "maybe"!" Kizuna playfully stuck out her tongue at her four-eyed friend.

"Now, now you too." Chikaru placed her hand over Kizuna's head. "We should all be happy Nagisa even invited us to come to New York with her in the first place."

Nagisa waved off Chikaru's 'thanks'. "Don't thank me. Shizuma's the one that's paying for all of this." _I wonder what's the occasion though. Shizuma still hasn't told me what this is all about._

"Ne, Chikaru onee-sama, but do you know if it's her or not?" Kizuna questioned the older girl.

"Who, Shion? Hmm... I don't think she ever mentioned it to me."

"Well we'll find out when we get there. And like Nagisa-kun said, there's someone waiting for us so everything should be fine." Amane reassured.

The driver briefly turned around to face the bunch. "Don't worry girls. We'll be arriving at the hotel shortly."

Everyone gave a big sigh relief. "See."

* * *

"Shizuma."

The silver haired woman remained still, unaware that her friend was in the room. She was sitting on her couch with her head rested on one of its arms, staring blankly out the window.

"Shizuma!" The woman's friend called again.

"Oh, Miyuki. I'm glad you're here. It's been a while." Shizuma got up to greet her friend. "Sorry to have called you here all of the sudden. I would've lost my nerves if I just did this alone"

"So what you told me over the phone, are you really serious about this?" Miyuki asked with stern eyes, receiving a slight nod from her friend.

"Yes. And Nagisa has such a delicate heart. The last thing I wanna do is hurt her." The silver haired woman said looking at her friend with saddened eyes.

Miyuki gave her friend a reassuring smile. "You better prepare yourself then. They should be arriving shortly."

* * *

The girls began oozing out of the bus, wobbling as they walked away from the metal vehicle. "Gah! I can't feel my legs!" Everyone was stretching their arms and legs. Even Kagome was slightly yanking on Percival's stuffed limbs.

Nagisa exited the bus with her arm over her blue haired friend. "Neither can we." She said sheepishly. "I didn't think traffic would be that bad here."

"Haven't seen you guys in a while." A somewhat familiar voice said. The group spun around to see who it was.

"Kenjou-san?" Hikari said in surprise. She motioned behind her blue haired prince.

The girl gave one of her famous smirks to the blonde. "Why, I'm flattered, you still remember me."

"Why are you here?" Amane spoke out.

Yaya eyes widened. "Wait, are you the one Hanazono-san sent to get us?"

Kaname opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a second girl who followed closely behind her. "No, that would be me." She walked towards the group, her hair swaying back and forth.

"I'm just here to keep her company." The taller girl said as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's slender waist.

"More like bother." Momomi mumbled teasingly.

Kizuna puffed up her face in annoyance, mumbling something to herself. "Don't worry Kizuna-chan. I'm sure we'll find someone for us one day." Her green haired friend said. "Kizuna's still jealous." She said in third person, still pouting.

Nagisa regained control over her own legs. "Um, is Shizuma here as well?" The girl questioned.

"She'll be joining everyone in a while." The brunette waved off the question. "For now, let's head on inside. I'll show you to your rooms."

Nagisa only nodded in response as the two girl girls began walking back into the hotel. "Wait, what about our bags." The red head said looking back at their belongings.

Momomi gave a big sigh. "Don't worry about those. Father's employees with bring them up to your rooms."

* * *

"Shizuma, I just got a call from the front desk. Nagisa and the others are here."

"Kay." The silver haired beauty took a deep breath before getting up.

"Don't worry Shizuma. Everyhting will be fine." Miyuki said, placing her hand on the woman's shoulder.

* * *

"Woah! There's even an indoor swimming pool here!" Kizuna shouted in excitement. She immediately grabbed Remon and Kagome and ran in without further notice.

"Wait, you guys!" Amane said reaching out, but they were already gone.

"Don't worry about them. I'm sure we'll meet up with those three later." Tamao assured.

* * *

"This room over here leads to the dinner room." Momomi said right before the elevator doors closed. "Your rooms well be on the 30th floor. Hanazono-san booked the whole floor just for you guys.

"WHAT?" Everyone gasped. And right on cue, the elevator doors slowly begin to open.

"Hanazono-san sure has outdone herself, huh?" Kaname spoke as she brushed a lock of hair away from her face.

The elevator doors close and then begins to vibrate as it slowly ascends.

"Nagisa-chan, you okay?" Tamao leaned over towards her friend who was making a weird expression.

"Mm, my tummy just feels a bit weird is all." She patted her stomach before giving her friend a smile.

"I know how you feel Nagisa-onee-sama. Elevators do that to me too." Chiyo said from behind.

The elevator doors opened.

The girls ran out of the elevators, exploring each room ecstatically. As Nagisa began to exit, she was pulled back by an unfamiliar hand. "Not you." Kaname said releasing her grip.

Nagisa looked back but only be to be staring into a pair of crimson eyes. The girl opened her mouth to say something but froze when she heard the closing of the metal doors.

"No need to be frighten. I was asked to bring you to the penthouse suite." Kaname quickly explained hoping she'll be able to prevent the stream of questions that would come out of the girl's mouth.

"So did Shizuma-"

"Dunno. I'm merely a pawn this time." The dark haired girl raised her hands in a questioning way.

A ding came from the metal machine as it reached the top floor. Nagisa was stunned by the amazing room. She slowly walked into the room as the metal doors closed behind her.

* * *

"I call this room! It has a great view!" Yaya announced as she stood by the doorway.

Tsubomi pouted. "No fair!" She ran up the taller girl.

"First come, first serve, Tsubomi. But of course, you can always be my body pillow." She teased which of course earned a playful slap across her arm by the younger girl.

"Na, Hikari, how about this one?" Amane asked as she led her angel towards the room.

Hikari poked her head into the room and as gorgeous as the room was, there wasn't anything really special about the room. But then she noticed a circular looking bed towards the corner of the room. The bed was no bigger than a twin sized bed but it was then that she finally understood what her charming prince was thinking.

* * *

"Shizuma?" Nagisa called out to her silver haired lover. The place was massive and the girl worried that if she were to wander around she would get lost. She called out once again but it didn't seem like anyone was there. There girl began slowly moving away from the elevator, entering the open room in front of her. It was a living room, about four times the size of hers. The room had a window that covered an entire wall which overlooked the city.

Nagisa took a step back and sat down on the sheep skin covered couch. The red head fell over to side, wondering where Shizuma. Her worries soon eased as she fell asleep.

* * *

"Come on Kagome! The water feels great!" The energetic girl said as she paddled her way through the pool.

"Percival is too scared to go in." Kagome said softly, holding onto her stuffed friend.

"Come on Percival! You gotta man up!" Kizuna cheered.

Remon cocked her head to the side. _Percival's a male?_

* * *

"What's with that sexy outfit, Chikaru?" Tamao chuckled. "A bit too early to be seducing the people, don'tcha think?" She continued teasing the black haired girl.

Chikaru gestured her hand from side to side. "No, no. It's nothing like that. I'm just gonna join the others at the pool... Besides it's too early for "that"." The girl joked.

* * *

"Nagisa?" Shizuma bent over the sleeping girl and brushed a lock of hair away from the girl's face before planting a kiss on her cheek. _Poor thing. You must've been exhausted from the trip. Sorry, I didn't think you'd arrive earlier then I had planned. _Shizuma quickly wrote a note and wedged it under the girl. _I wish we can spend some time together right now, but I have something I must finish first. _She gave the girl a peck on the cheek before leaving.

* * *

A giggle arose from the bed sheets. "Amane-senpai. That tickles." The blonde giggled. "But does it feel good?" The blue haired girl asked as she nudged her lover. The blonde simply nodded, hiding her facial expression from Amane. "Hikari." Amane said in-between kisses as she began moving further south.

"Amane." Hikari gasped. "Wait, can we close the shades please."

"Why would you wanna do that?" The prince said as she looked up at her lover. "Your body's beautiful." She brushed her fingers across the younger girl's body. "And it's not like it's the first time we've-" The older girl stopped once she noticed Hikari's face turning redder and redder. "Okay, Hikari." Amane said in a soft voice. She quickly got up to close the curtains before jumping back into the bed again. "So where were we?" She said as she closed the gap between them.

* * *

"Wait, where's Nagisa?" Tamao looked around the floor but it's seems like everyone's either in their rooms or in some other part of the hotel. _Did she go to the pool as well?_ The girl decided to go back to the first floor to look for the red head. As she reached the lobby floor, she saw a glimpse of silver hair. _Hanazono-san!_

She quickly followed the other girl, pushing through the crowds of people and into the narrow hallways that the silver haired beauty had disappeared into. The blue haired girl hid behind the corner as she watched the woman approach her destination. Shizuma knocked on the door a few times before entering. Tamao creeped closer to see where the door led to. "Office - Staff Only" It read.

_Is_ _Nagisa in there? _She pressed her ear up against the door and soon heard voices.

"Are you almost done yet? I hate having to keep this a secret from Nagisa. If this keeps up, I'm going to lose my nerves completely.

_Secret?_ Tamao continued to listen.

"Don't worry. If needed be, I'll accomany you when you tell her." A somewhat familiar voice said.

"I don't know. Do you think it's too early for this? I don't want to hurt her." Shizuma questioned the other girl.

"I'm sorry, but this isn't something I should answer." The mystery girl dodged the question. "Oh that reminds me, you should go and greet your guests. It seems like she's gathered quite a group."

"Yea I should...They can't know about this either. I don't want anyone telling Nagisa."

"My lips are sealed."

Tamao quickly backed away from the door as soon she heard footsteps nearing the door. _Oh no! _She quickly ran back to the corner, slightly peering over it, waiting for the two to come out.

The former etoile was the first to come out, followed by a shorter brown haired girl. _Kiyashiki-san? _The blue haired girl's heart nearly skipped a beat. _Wait! Is Hanazono cheating on my Nagisa with her? No, it can't be...can it?_

* * *

**A/N: Beware! AkaOkami is back!**

**So yea, this is my second fanfic. And thankfully there will not be any waiting this time. ^^; I've decided on finishing fanfics ahead of time before uploading them. It's better than waiting 5 months for one chapter and totally forgetting what happened before.**

**As for my first fanfic "Valentine Sweets", I'm still deciding whether I should finish it or not. And again I apologize for that ^^;**

**I hope you guys liked this one and I shall await your reviews. Thank you and please review!**

**Chapter 2 is coming out 5 minutes after this one. Aha! I lied! You still needa wait 5 minutes! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Strawberry Panic.**

* * *

"Chiyo-chan!" The blue haired girl muttered inbetween breathes.

"Suzumi-san, what happened?" Chiyo ran over to aid her troubled friend, who was slighty bent over, panting. She fanned the older girl with her hands.

Tamao was trying to explain but the rushed words were too slurd to understand. The girl took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. She stood up and regained her composure. "Where is Nagisa-chan?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her for the past hour. Did something happen to Nagisa-onee-sama?" The small girl held the helm of her skirt, worried that her red headed friend was in trouble.

Tamao bit her lips and looked down at her feet. She keep replaying that conversation over and over in her mind. She didn't understand what was happening or what she heard was right. She shook her head after a sudden realization. _I have to protect Nagisa-chan. _She focused back on her smaller friend. "Can you keep a secret?"

* * *

It was a few hours after noon, and the sun had finally shifted towards the west side of the hotel. The sun shone brightly though the penthouse room and right onto the red head's face.

"Mm, Shizuma..." Nagisa mumbled in her sleep. Out of habit, she rolled over to her left and landed on the floor with a loud thud. The girl moaned in pain as she tried pulling herself back onto the coach. As she grabbed the sheep-skin covered coach, she felt her hand land on a piece a paper.

"Hmm, what's this?" She unfolded the little note that Shizuma had left earlier and not a second later a massive grin appeared on the girl's face.

_I'm sorry I can't be with you right now, I have a few things that I must take care of first. To be honest, I really wanted to wake you up, but when I saw your sleeping face, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. You looked so...peaceful. But I promise you, my dear Nagisa, I'll be with you soon. And there is something very important I must ask you later._

_- Shizuma_

* * *

"Wahh? Are you sure that's what they said?" Yaya said skeptically. "That sounds a bit sketchy if you ask me."

"Yes, yes. I'm postive!"

Amane held her chin. "I've known Hanazono-san for a while now, and she doesn't seem like the person to do such a thing?"

_Shizuma? The never settling Heart Breaker? _A few winced at the same thought.

"I don't think we really have enough evidence to say that Shizuma's cheating. Could it be an earlier birthday surprise or something?" Noriko bluntly stated.

Poet brushed that theory off. "No way, Nagisa's birthday passed a few months ago."

"Belated birthday surprise?" The girl joked.

"Noriko!" Another shouted. "Seriously!"

"Wait, but it does make sense, in a way." Tamao said out loud. "I was caught up in the moment and maybe I took it the wrong way? Else, why would Hanazono-san invite Nagisa here."

"Ugh, this getting too confusing! Let's just tell Nagisa!" Tsubomi finally said out of annoyance.

"Yea, we might as well "rip the bandage off now"."

"We can't!" Hikari, Chiyo and Tamao all said in a union.

"I know the right thing to do is to tell Nagisa, but the last thing I wanna do is to hurt her...That's why I need everyone's advice. If everyone thinks it's best if I told Nagisa, then I will, but I really prefer another plan." No one responded this time. Everyone knew how Nagisa could be, and as her friends no one wanted to see her sad.

Yaya broke the tension. "To be honest, I really wanna tell her, but..."

"We're not sure if she can handle it." Hikari completed. "What if Shizuma really was cheating, what would happen then?"

The silence came back as everyone was thinking of how to handle this situation. Some scratched their heads while others paced back and forth.

* * *

"Chikaru! Over here!" Kizuna shouted as soon as she saw the older girl walking though the pool entrance.

"Ah, there you three are." The older girl waved back as she saw her friends playing in the pool. Kagome and Remon was doing her best to keep Percival out of the water while Kizuna was swimming around them.

"Be right there!" Chikaru said as she sat on the edge of the pool. But as soon as she was getting ready to lower herself into the pool someone called from behind. The loud voice echoed throughout the place and everyone couldn't help but to turn around to see who that voice it belonged to. The girl turned to see Kaname, who stood out like a sore thumb since she was her casual clothing at a pool, walking towards her. The dark haired girl skillfully motioned her way through the crowd, avoiding any small children that might accidentally knock her into the pool. Even the other three noticed Kaname. They swam over to the other side of the pool to where their older friend was.

Chikaru gave a sweet smile as the other girl got close. "I'm surprise to see you here Kenjou-san. Here for a swim to?" She joked.

"I was asked to bring you four to the Dining Hall. Dinner will be starting shortly, so I suggest you guys hurry up and get changed." Kaname held out her hand, offering to help the Chikaru up.

"Thank you~" Chikaru said taking the girl's hand. "Sooo..." She said she stood up and shot a look at the crimson eyed girl. "What's all this about anyway?"

* * *

"Please report to the Dining Hall at six. Dinner will be starting shortly." Momomi repeated as she knocked on each door..

"Okay!" One of the girl's replied.

"So now what?" Yaya questioned.

A long sigh was let out. "I guess I'll tell Nagisa after dinner."

"Want us to accompany you, Suzumi-san?' Amane offered.

"No, I think I should tell her myself." Tamao said as she lowered her head. "I hope she doesn't take it too hard..."

"Well, let's get going."

The trip downstairs was completely silent. Everyone was too wrapped up in their own thoughts on the matter. _What's going to happen? What will Nagisa do? How will those two react? _The numbers above the elevator doors slowly began to turn as they neared the bottom floor. 24...23...22... It slowly counted down. 17...16...15 Occasionally stopping, as more passengers boarded the metal machine. 3...2...1... The metal doors slowly opened and a burst of light that came from the hotel lobby signaled everyone began to get off. Tamao and Yaya were the first to get out. They rushed towards the Dining Hall to find their red headed friend. Following them were the youngers ones that had more trouble getting through the crowd. Last to get off were the two former Etoile. As the two made their way out of the elevator, they both saw the silver haired woman, standing right across the lobby, talking to their guide from earlier. The blue head's expression stiffened as she saw those two. She placed a hand on her's lover's shoulder. "I'll meet you at the Dining Hall, okay?"

A simple nod from the blonder and she was on her way. Amaner redirected her attention back to the other two. She straighten her back as she walked towards them.

"Hanazono-san." The tall girl called out as she approached them.

"Ah, Amane-kun. I'm glad you were able to make it." The silver haired beauty said, immediately stopping her conversation with the brunette.

The tall girl pushed the greeting aside and gently grabbed the other woman's arm. "Excuse me, Kiyashiki-san. I wish to speak to Hanazono-san for a moment."

Momomi merely nodded as the two headed towards a different direction.

"What is it?" She paused, seeing as how the other girl seems troubled about something, but decided not to ask. The taller girl finally made eye contact with her, giving her a stern look.

"Look, I'm not entirely sure on what's going on, but please, whatever you're planning on doing, just give it another thought. Think clearly before you act." Amane finally said.

"I guess word got out..." Shizuma closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. But then shot a look at the blue head. "Tell me...Does Nagisa know?"

Amane shook her head. "No. But I believe the others are planning on telling Nagisa-kun after dinner."

The silver haired woman gave out a sigh of relief. _Thank God. _"Don't worry." She finally said."I've given much thought on the matter and I think it's best for both of us."

"But what about Nagisa-kun? Have you given consideration to how she might feel?"

"Of course I have!" Shizuma answered back feriously. "And honestly, I believe that deep down in her heart, she wants the same thing."

Amane's eyes widen. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _So what Suzumi-san heard was right. But how can anyone be this cruel...this cold. _"How can-"

"I don't wanna really interrupt, but dinner will be starting in ten minutes." Momomi said as she snuck up from behind.

"I've made my decision." Shizuma strictly said. "But thanks for your concern." She began walking towards the Dining Hall, leaving the blue head behind.

"You better hurry, too." Momomi quickly said, soon following the other woman.

* * *

"Wow! This is amazing!" Chiyo said as she entered the Dining Hall.

Just as the girls has expected, the place was gorgeous. It looked as it came straight out of some movie or something; the dimmed lights with the enormous chandelier dangling above, a pianoist with a singer located right at the center of the place, and of course waitress and waiters on each corner, ready to serves them. Lucky for them, the place wasn't too crowded yet, so they were able to easily walk in.

"Please come this way." One of the waiters approached them. He led the group to a smaller, yet still elegant, room through the side door of the Dining Hall. "Dinner will be starting shortly." He said before exiting.

The girls made their way in, finding a table to settle on. Some nervously moved passed the tables, worried that they might knock any of the tableware over. The room was a fairly big, but they still decided to bunch up all on one table.

"Seems like we got here on time." Kaname brought the next group of girls, Chikari, Remon, Kizuna, and Kagome. The four joined the rest of the girls on the table right next to theirs.

A few moments later, Shizuma came in followed by Amane, who finally rejoined Hikari and the others on their table, and Momomi. The silver haired woman looked over at the tables and smiled. She walked over to the greet Nagisa's friend but stopped when she noticed that the everyone on that table was glaring at her. Meanwhile, Chikaru, who was sitting on the table next to theirs couldn't seem so stop giggling about something. The other three who was sitting with the black haired woman were frustated that they weren't let in on this "secret".

The tension began to grow as everyone just sat there looking at one another or just talking to one another quietly. The two guides decided to take a seat on one of the tables as well, while Shizuma remained standing on the elevated plane infront of the room.

"Sorry I'm late!" The red head came bursting throuugh the door. All heads turned, their smiled reappearing on each on of their faced as they saw their friend.

"Nagisa!"

"Nagisa-chan!"

"Nagisa-onee-sama"

"Aoi-san!"

"Nagisa-kun!"

Nagisa spun around to thank the person behind her for showing the way.

"Not a problem." Miyuki said as she walked through the door.

"Rokujo-san! Long time no see!" One shouted which earned a simple smile from the woman.

Miyuki then looked over at her silver haired friend before exchanging a knowing nod. "Nagisa, this way please." She led the smaller girl over to the small-ish stage infront where Shizuma was standing. Nagisa still breathing heavily from running over here was too tired to think about what's going on. Miyuki walked by Shizuma and whispered the "Good Luck" into the woman's ear. Even Momomi rose up from her seat and went up to the stage and stood behind Shizuma.

Tamao and the others began exhanging looks. A sweat fell from the girl's forehead. _Oh no! _

Shizuma breathed in and out deeply before looking Nagisa directionly in the eyes. As strong as the woman was, she just couldn't find the right words. It was if something was stuck in her throat. The woman hadn't even said a word and already tears started to overwhelm her. Tamao couldn't help but stand up. She wanted to run up to her friend but she stood there, frozen. Everyone held their breathes, waiting to see what would happen.

Chikaru, again, started giggling to herself again. Everyone looked at the black haired girl, wondering what was wrong with her. Finally, when she was able to calm herself down, she stood up. "You could do it, Hanazono-san!" She cheered on the girl.

"What is she doing?" Tsubomi shouted. The group probably thought the girl was crazy after the whole scene from earlier and the sudden outburst now.

Shizuma smiled at Chikaru signaling a "Thank You". She took another deep breathe before reaching into her front pocket. Everyone leaned over in their chairs trying to see what the item was. Before she lost her nerves again, she quickly took Nagisa's hands and placed the item into her palm. "Nagisa, will you marry me?"

"EHHH?" Everyone shouted, even more surprised than Nagisa herself.

"Yes!" Nagisa responded happily, leaping into her lover's arms.

Tamao, dumb founded, fell back onto her chair. _W-what? I could've sworn... _"Ugh, I'm such an idiot." She cried, covering her face. Yaya patted her friend on the back. "I guess we all got the wrong idea..."

Amane looked over to the girl on the table across from them. "Wait, you knew about this?"

Chikaru only smiled back. "I have my sources~" She glances over to at the crimson eyed girl who sat next to her. Kaname crossed her arms and turned the other way, avoiding the girl's stare. _I didn't give in...I just felt like telling her is all..._

Kizuna leaped up from the table running over to hug her friend. "Congratz Nagisa-chan!"

Everyone began running towards their red headed friend.

"CONGRATULATIONS NAGISA!"

* * *

**N/A: Woooo! My first completed fanfic! I really hope you guys like this one. ^w^**

**Hopefully I was able to make each character as "in character" as possible. Imma apologize in advance if there's an mistakes on grammar, spelling, or if the sentence doesn't make sense what so ever.**

**Apparently, I've JUST noticed this whole image thing, where we can upload a cover for our stories. And ugh! If I knew earlier I would've drawn something up! ^^; Oh wells, maybe next time? But still, this is so cool! (Shows how long I've been gone...)**

**Please Review and Thank You! X3**


End file.
